


she's morphine (queen of my vaccine)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Game of Fuck/Marry/Kill Is Magically Binding, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Alice finishes her drink, “Alright, I can be mean.”Margo snorts, every instance that Alice has been ‘mean’ that comes to mind is… well, nothing to quake in one’s boots about.





	she's morphine (queen of my vaccine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).

> title from alt-j's breezeblocks

“You’re a bitch,” Alice grumbles, the curse deflated. 

Margo grins, “Uh huh, what’s your answer honey?” 

Alice sighs. “Kill the creepy Napster, marry Ember, and fuck the White Lady. At least there’s regular power boosts with uh, access to god stuff.” 

Margo snickers, and Alice’s face is deep red. 

Alice finishes her drink, “Alright, I can be mean.” 

Margo snorts, every instance that Alice has been ‘mean’ that comes to mind is… well, nothing to quake in one’s boots about. 

“Eliot, Kady, and Marina.” 

Margo doesn’t need to think, “Fuck El, kill Kady, and marry Marina.” 

“_What_?” 

“You know Eliot and I have banged,” she starts with, Alice wincing. (As if their first time together was with Q, please.) “Marina is such an evil high femme, she’s totally sapphic. And no offense to Kady, but she’s just not my type.” 

“B-but Marina’s bad. She stole from us!” 

Margo pats her cheek, “It’s a game dear. And Marina’s sexy. You should be glad I didn’t make you pick between, let’s see, Quentin and Penny and hmm, what was that first boyfriend? Oh right, Jordan.” 

Alice jumps up, “I need more alcohol.” 

Margo smiles, doesn’t stop her. It’s far too much fun to rile the blonde up. 

.

In the morning, Margo wakes up to an old, grimy scroll on her stomach. She opens it up, a cloud of dust making her hack up a lung before she can scan the short document. 

“Oh fuck me.” 

.

“-so you see, it’s totally not my fault, and who do you wanna seduce for our next threesome?” 

Eliot sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How many times have I told you not to play magical drunk party games Bambi?” 

Margo pouts, “It wasn’t supposed to be magical.” 

“You’re lucky Todd was already on my list.” 

“Todd?” Margo nearly shrieks, and El raises an eyebrow. “I mean, oh yes. What a sexy man that totally isn’t your baby clone with sadder fashion sense.” 

Eliot rubs his fingernails on his shirt, “It’ll be cathartic.” 

“We'll wreck him. That poor boy is gonna need some serious aftercare. And probably never have fulfilling sex in his life again.” 

“Like you won’t enjoy every minute of it.” 

“Oh I will,” Margo says, lips curling up. “I’m not worried about that part one bit.” 

.

Telling Marina goes almost too smoothly. 

“As a spouse I’m allowed to live in the cottage.” 

“Okay?” 

“Great. What kind of ceremony do you want?” 

.

She does feel bad about killing Kady. Should probably feel worse about it, but Marina suggested a nifty little ritual that requires a living magician and well, at least it was a useful death? Better than the scroll continuing to influence her as it did when she was searching for a way out of it; handing Kady a book resulting in a black eye or Kady tripping over her not-moving foot and biting pavement. 

And now, well between Alice’s access to god juice and their sacrifice boosted powers- there’s no monsters, no gods to fear anymore. 

As an added bonus, she’s right about Marina. She is wild in the best ways in bed.


End file.
